Blanco Lienzo
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: White Canvas--- Its all about boxing. Semua petinju, hanya akan memperlihatkan kekuatannya sebagai lelaki sejati di atas kanvas putih itu. Uzumaki Naruto, akan membuktikan hal tersebut, pada mereka yang telah membuang dan mencampaknya.


**Blanco Lienzo----------------W-H-I-T-E---C-A-N-V-A-S---------------Blanco Lienzo**

**.**

**.**

**---Me llamarás, ¿verdad?---You will call me, wont you?**

**---Ojalá te pudieras quedar--- I wish that you could stay**

**---No me olvidaré nunca de ese día--- I will remember this day forever.**

**---Finales de Julio---At the end of July**

**.**

**.**

**::: Aloha! Gue lagi bersemangat menulis! XD~ ide ini dah lama muncul di kepala gue, tapi baru sekarang bisa dikeluarin~ hoh,lega~ O,iya! Itu Spanish! :::**

**;;; Dislaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**;;: Main Pair: SasukexNaruto, others.**

**;;; Summary: Its all about boxing. Semua petinju, hanya akan memperlihatkan kekuatannya sebagai lelaki sejati di atas kanvas putih itu. Uzumaki Naruto, akan membuktikan hal tersebut, pada mereka yang telah membuang dan mencampaknya.**

**.**

**.**

**1-------INVIERNO------winter**

**.**

**.**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, DIEZ!

Naruto berulang kali terjatuh, perutnya serasa dikocok dan diremas secara bersamaan. Ia mengerti sekali, sang senior tidak akan menyerang daerah lain kecuali perut dan lengannya, karena ini bagian dari latihan. Meski begitu tetap terasa sakit, amat sakit.

"¿te duele?" _Apa Sakit?_

"Tidak, mi hermano (kakak)…" Si pirang menyeringai, diantara mouth piece yang sedikit basah akibat darahnya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan di Sasana Konoha, untuk sedikit-sedikit berbicara Spanish, entah kenapa tetapi hal itu jadi daya tarik sendiri. Padahal jelas-jelas, mereka berada di tengah keramaian Tokyo, ibukota Jepang, sudah barang tentu bukan mulut yang cocok untuk bahasa Spanyol.

"¡vamos!" _Ayo! _

Meski sakit, jika tidak terlalu dipikirkan maka tidak akan terasa, sama seperti anak kecil yang tidak akan merasakan sakitnya luka sebelum melihatnya sendiri. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda, sarung tinju 10onsnya bergulir naik turun, sesuai gerakan yang sudah diajar sang pelatih. Sang senior, tersenyum kecil sambil menatap tidak percaya sosok di hadapannya ini. Padahal baru 2bulan yang lalu ia baru bergabung, tapi sudah berani menantang Hyuuga Neji, peringkat 2 kelas menengah Jepang.

"¿puedo?" _Boleh?_

Mata Neji yang putih keunguan mendelik kearah pelatihnya yang duduk menatap dari ujung ring. Si pelatih memberikan sinyal balik ke Neji, hanya dengan kedipan. Namun si Hyuuga mengerti maksudnya, si pelatih menyuruh sang senior mengajarkan si junior rasanya kekalahan.

Bagaimana rasanya merangkak menggapai kemenangan, dan rasa puas atas pencapaian meniti tangga keberhasilan. Naruto harus merasakan hal seperti itu, sebab ia punya tinju yang kuat, dan untuk membuatnya terkontrol, ia perlu merasakan kegagalan. Yang nanti, akan membuatnya berusaha lebih keras, lebih gigih, dan lebih bergairah, mencapai puncak teratas.

"Gracias" _Terima Kasih._

.

.

"UEEEHH… Aku kalah lagi! Kak Neji terlalu kuaaat~" Naruto mengeluh sambil mengoleskan salep ke bisepnya yang ngilu. Sementara Neji yang baru saja selesai mandi, hanya terkikik dari ruang loker tempatnya berganti baju. Ia menyahut beberapa menit kemudian, "Itu karena kamu masih hijau, _inmaduro_ atau belum terlatih! Coba kalau tinjumu itu sudah terasah, aku yakin aku akan kalah dihajarmu."

Mata Naruto sedikit berbinar, "Benarkaaah?" dalam kesakitan, ia memaksakan otot-otot di wajahnya untuk bergerak, melengkungkan senyum. Tangan Neji terulur maju ke depan, mengacak-acak untaian rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut, "Iya, tapi saat itu aku juga akan jadi lebih kuat."

"EEEh! Itu sih, sama saja dengan bohong 'kan?"

"Ahahaha, hei! Sakit-sakit! Jangan pukul di situ!"

Beberapa waktu setelah bercanda dengan si senior, Naruto dipaksa membersihkan ruang loker akibat tidak sengaja menumpahkan seteko kopi. Jari-jarinya yang masih sedikit bergetar, memegang tangkai alat pel dengan kaku. Sambil mengelap sampai bersih tumpahan kopi di permukaan lantai ruangan yang berwarna cokelat, ia berpikir lambat-lambat. Kemajuan apa yang ia dapatkan selama 2bulan ini, ia sudah merasa meningkatkan kekuatannya, tapi kenapa ia tidak boleh juga benar-benar ikut pertandingan?

"Hah…"

Hampir setiap punya kesempatan, Naruto akan bertanya pada sang pelatih, apakah ia bisa bertarung sungguhan. Namun, yang didapatnya hanyalah omelan, mengatakan bahwa ia masih begitu muda dan tidak punya kekuatan. Ia hampir menangis, bersujud di kaki si pelatih, meminta agar ia diperbolehkan bertarung.

Ujung-ujungnya, ia hanya bisa menantang sang senior. Meski sedikit senang, Naruto tidak bisa merasakan adrenalinya. Ia hanya bergetar sedikit, perasaan yang selama ini ia harapkan untuk datang, sama sekali tidak cukup. Tinju-tinju yang menghantam tubuhnya, memang terasa sakit namun tidak memberikan bekas mendalam pada hati.

"Gah!"

Saking kesalnya, Naruto membanting alat pel ke atas lantai, menimbulkan bunyi keras. Sepertinya gagang alat pel itu patah, entah akibat genggaman atau hempasannya. Daripada berlama-lama di sasana, Naruto dengan cepat memutuskan ia harus kembali ke rumah. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai titik terendah, ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia menemui muka si pelatih.

Dengan pelan ia keluar dari pintu belakang sasana, angin dingin malam menampar wajahnya berkali-kali. Hawa dingin, membuat nafasnya memutih dalam kegelapan malam, seberapa erat pun ia mengikat syal di leher tetap saja terasa dingin. Membekukan kulit dan menusuk tulang, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumahnya, yang kecil dan hangat.

Meski ia tahu, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menunggunya di sana.

Dan tidak akan pernah ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuará.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**More actions? Review please.**


End file.
